This invention concerns the determination of characteristics for inline electromagnetic fluid flow probes and transducers.
Inline electromagnetic fluid flow probes and transducers are commonly used for non-invasive measurement of fluid flow.
The invention is a method and apparatus for determination of characteristics of inline electromagnetic fluid flow probes and transducers. The ability to determine such a characteristic enables one to design a system in which a single flow meter may be used with a plurality of probes of differing characteristic; by incorporating the invention into the flow meter, it may determine what type of flow probe has been associated with the flow meter, and automatically adjust its operation accordingly. The scope of the invention encompasses the set of flow probes themselves, as well as the combination of the flow probes and the transducer which is designed to determine the characteristic of each flow probe.